Belos Enganos
by Maryanne Weasley
Summary: Harry e Draco acabaram unidos involuntariamente no fim da guerra, o que fez com que eles formassem um vínculo que nenhum dos dois esperava. Mas Draco acaba preso, e se vê envolvido em uma trama de vingança, o que faz com que velhas lembranças venham à tona, em uma corrida contra o tempo para que Harry consiga inocentar seu amor. SLASH/DRARRY/MPREG/ e um pouquinho mais!
1. Chapter 1

_Olá Pessoal!_

_Minha primeira fic! Estou tentando me aventurar por estas bandas, e espero que gostem de minhas loucas ideias. Não vou focar em nada citado em livros, relacionado a algo parecido com a guerra. Algumas partes da história estão ligadas com o Pós-guerra, mas logo vocês notarão que não é bem por aí e... bem, mais que isso e eu contarei tudo! XD_

_Bem, eu pretendo na verdade focar nos sentimentos de cada um, principalmente o conflito entre Harry e Draco, e a relação de amor e ódio entre eles._

_Como é minha primeira vez, e eu não tenho beta, espero críticas construtivas, para que eu melhore a cada dia. Ou seja, muuuitas reviews! Aceito sugestões, conselhos, críticas, e um bom dia de vez em quando! Hehehe..._

_Enfim, os personagens não são meus, e eu não ganho com isso nada além de algo para ocupar maravilhosamente bem minha mente e a oportunidade de fazer novas amizades. _

**Capítulo 1** – Alguns tipos de dor.

Eles haviam combinado de se encontrar naquele pub trouxa, e como não poderia deixar de ser, o loiro estava atrasado. Incrível como certas coisas não mudavam. Draco queria ser difícil, sempre com sua pomposa mania de achar chique chegar pelo menos meia hora depois do combinado. Tanto era já certo que ele faria isso, que Harry já passava o horário dos compromissos a Draco contando com a meia hora de atraso do loiro. Combinou então com ele às 12:30h, e chegou às 13h. Mas já eram quase 14h e nada dele chegar.

Já perdendo a pouca paciência que lhe restava, começou a se levantar quando viu o rapaz de cabelos loiros naturalmente platinados e olhos azuis entrar pela porta, não sem antes fazer cara de asco e procura-lo pelas mesas. Não conteve o sorriso quando o viu, tão contrariado e imponente.

Draco veio até ele sem tirar os olhos dos seus, desviando de mesas altas e banquetas com tal agilidade que foi difícil não acreditar que era a primeira vez que ele entrava naquele pub. Se fosse ele, ou olhava para os pés, ou não passaria da primeira banqueta. Já imaginava suas canelas roxas com as trombadas.

Quando Draco chegou até Harry, deixou que um prenúncio de sorriso sobressaísse e iluminasse de leve sua expressão fria, quando se sentou, de frente para o moreno, olhos verdes vidrados nos azuis.

- Oh Potter, como eu ainda aceito frequentar lugares tão chinfrins com você? – Falou revirando os olhos.

- Porque você não vive sem mim, Malfoy... - viu um sorriso contrariado transparecer, e não pode deixar de sorrir em resposta, ainda mais depois da resposta que recebeu.

- Deixe de ser previsível, Potter. Sempre a mesma resposta, certa como sempre... - e não conseguiu segurar outro sorriso, desta vez mais matreiro. - Mas me diga, o que tem nesta pocilga além de cerveja barata?

- Baratas? - não conseguiu conter a gargalhada quando viu a cara de espanto, seguida de nojo e entendimento do outro. Entregou o cardápio, com uma provocação, para não perder o costume - Está aqui o cardápio, senhor. Nada como seus banquetes, mas enchem a barriga muito bem.

Seguida de outra cara de nojo, Draco pegou o cardápio com a ponta dos dedos, como se fossem cair ao toque dele. Escolheu um prato do dia, estava sem paciência para ficar procurando. Harry acabou pedindo o mesmo que ele, ouvindo um "imitão" entre dentes e não contendo a gargalhada novamente.

Já estavam juntos a quatro anos. Como seria tão chocante para ele se alguém voltasse no tempo e dissesse que ele namoraria Draco Malfoy. Por quatro anos! E sem previsão de término, ele supunha. Era também divertido para ele ver toda a pose do loiro, fingindo ser o garoto totalmente arrogante, como fazia agora, no pub. Draco havia mudado muito, depois que as coisas se acertaram no mundo mágico.

Eles ficaram por um tempo se olhando, tentando absorver cada pedaço daquele momento, que sempre era tão difícil de ocorrer. Sempre na correria de seus trabalhos, no mesmo local, mas em sessões diferentes. Harry era auror, Draco era mestre em poções, contratado pelo Ministério quando sua poção salvou a vida do Ministro da Magia em uma festa. Foi convidado a se unir ao Ministério e não conseguiu rejeitar a proposta.

Esperaram a comida ser servida enquanto conversavam sobre a final do campeonato de quadribol, e outras amenidades. Quando foram servidos, comeram em meio a um silêncio um tanto quanto pesado demais. O moreno não ouviu nenhuma reclamação, nem viu nenhum sorriso torto da parte do loiro, o que era muito normal quando estavam sozinhos, mas estranhamente controverso quanto estavam em locais públicos, já que Draco sempre manteve sua postura fria em público, fosse no mundo bruxo ou trouxa.

Resolveu quebrar o gelo, perguntando com curiosidade e tom de brincadeira algo que na verdade estava tirando sua tranquilidade.

- E então, você ainda não me disse porque me chamou hoje, qual o motivo de querer conversar comigo? E chegou tão atrasado... Muito ocupado arrumando o cabelo? - deu um sorriso, que foi morrendo, quando notou que Draco manteve-se sério.

- Na verdade, acho que estava criando coragem para o que me esperava, para o que pretendo resolver contigo hoje. - disse isso sem tirar os olhos do prato, que já estava vazio. Largou os talheres e olhou para Harry, enquanto pegava em sua mão. - Eu não agüento mais isso Harry. Não agüento mais me esconder.

- Mas nós já conversamos sobre isso Draco, tantas e tantas vezes... Não vamos falar sobre isso antes da sobremesa...

- É fácil assim para você, um assunto que pode ser conversado enquanto ser come sorvete... Impressionante sua importância no nosso relacionamento.

- Não me entenda mal, você sabe que não é assim, não é o que eu quis dizer. Oh, nossa, como você me confunde. - disse isso frustrado, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, e afundando o rosto nas mãos. Draco, ao contrário, não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, tão frustrado quanto o moreno, desta vez sem nenhuma ponta de escárnio em seu semblante.

- Harry, precisamos definir nossa situação. Sei que já conversamos sobre isso antes, mas você também sabe que eu fiz a minha parte de todos os acordos que nós já fizemos nestes anos, e você não. E eu não quero novos acordos nem mais mentiras. Eu quero a verdade.

Os olhos de Harry percorreram cada canto daquele rosto, notando que ele realmente estava falando sério. Draco não aguentava mais viver nas sombras, não queria mais que o relacionamento dos dois fosse secreto. Mas ele não sabia se estava pronto para aquela conversa, nem aquela revelação, muito menos o turbilhão que tudo traria às suas vidas. Mas ele sabia que aquele assunto sempre acabava em discussões acaloradas, então achou melhor eles irem conversar em outro lugar.

- Draco, acho melhor conversarmos sobre isso em casa. Lá teremos liberdade para conversar melhor. - O loiro respondeu com um suspiro e um ok resignado. Sabia que não conseguiria muita coisa sem muita conversa.

Levantaram, pagaram a conta, foram andando até um beco vazio, e lá aparataram para a casa do Harry.

Chegaram na sala, e se olharam. Harry lembrou de tantas coisas que aconteceram entre os dois naquela pequena sala. Uma porta de entrada, com um aparador ao lado, com algumas fotos de família e amigos. Um grande e felpudo tapete no chão, que ficava entre o sofá de três lugares e a lareira, que ficava do lado contrário à porta. Uma poltrona e uma estante de livros de um lado, e a porta do corredor que levava aos outros cômodos. Até hoje Draco não tinha entendido porque ele quis morar em um apartamento trouxa.

- Pronto Harry, chegamos. Podemos conversar agora? - Harry se sentou na poltrona em frente a Draco, que sentou no sofá. Ficou esperando o que o loiro tinha a dizer. Apesar de já saber, tinha a sensação que algo seria diferente desta vez.

- Harry, eu não suporto mais a vida que estamos vivendo. Nós nos evitamos no Ministério, agimos como amigos em festas, nos comportamos com frieza em certos locais, e eu não consigo mais me sentir bem com isso. - o loiro tentava ser o mais calmo possível, mas não estava sendo fácil. Começou a passar a mão nos cabelos, claro sinal de nervosismo, já que ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de fazer isso. - Já decidi de minha parte, temos que contar o que sentimos, o que vivemos, que estamos juntos, que temos uma vida compartilhada. Não quero mais me esconder. - olhou para Harry, que descobriu que seus tênis eram muito interessantes, não conseguia não olhar para eles. Esfregava as mãos como se quisesse esquenta-las, mesmo sentindo que elas estavam vermelhas e quentes, assim como seu rosto.

- Draco, não sei se é o momento certo, afinal você acabou de ser promovido, e eu virei chefe de departamento, e pense no escândalo, nós podemos perder nossos empregos, e as revistas de fofocas vão nos perseguir, e as pessoas vão falar pelas nossas costas, e...

- Ora vamos, lá vem você com as mesmas desculpas de sempre! Quantas vezes você me disse a mesma coisa, e eu quebrei seus argumentos... E sempre apresentei formas de resolvermos isso, você sabe. Qual é o problema, afinal? – Draco havia se decidido que não iria se resignar, não desta vez. – Por que sempre chegamos ao mesmo ponto? Você sempre vai reclamar de tudo isso, nós dois sabemos. E eu sempre vou arrumar formas de resolver tudo, nós também sabemos. Vamos pular a parte das desculpas desta vez, e vamos logo ao que interessa: eu quero que nosso relacionamento se torne público.

-Mas Draco, eu também tenho vontade de estar contigo sem fingimentos, mas as coisas não são tão simples assim... - Harry dizia isso com a voz baixa, sua voz e sua confiança no que havia dito foram diminuindo à medida que ele falava. - talvez se esperarmos um pouco mais, só mais alguns meses... - aquilo foi demais para o loiro, que ao contrário do moreno, que estava cada vez mais afundado na poltrona, tinha perdido o último pedaço de autocontrole que tinha e já estava de pé, andando pela sala, a voz aumentando a cada palavra que saia de sua boca.

- Esperar mais? Eu não quero esperar mais! Eu já estou esperando a quatro anos! Quatro anos, Harry! Não são quatro dias, ou quatro meses, são quatro anos! Quatro anos de fingimentos, de mentiras, me escondendo, me controlando, sendo alguém que eu não sou! Fingindo felicidade onde não há, e eu já fiz isso por anos demais na minha vida, ser alguém para os outros, e outro alguém para mim! - notou que já tinha dado voltas ao redor do sofá várias vezes, então sentou-se novamente, tentando controlar sua ansiedade e respirando fundo. Viu que Harry estava com o cotovelo esquerdo apoiado no braço da poltrona, e a cabeça apoiada na mão, que cobria os olhos, óculos na mão direita, que tremia.

- Harry, olhe para mim. - os olhos verdes, já cansados, fitaram os olhos azuis. Quantas vezes ele se perdeu naqueles olhos. - Eu preciso de você inteiro Harry, não consigo mais aceitar migalhas.

- Mas eu amo você, eu te dou muito mais que migalhas! Você sabe que eu não sou nada sem você ao meu lado, nós nos completamos, somos parte um do outro!

- Mas somente nas sombras, escondidos, como fugitivos. Quero andar ao seu lado, em todos os lugares. E não quero ter que esperar mais.  
Harry foi derrotado desta vez, ele sabia. E não conseguia admitir, mas estava com medo. Medo das pessoas, do que falariam, do que fariam com ele, com o loiro, sabia que o loiro seria injustiçado, até mais que ele próprio. Ele seria julgado pelo seu passado, e Harry já tinha visto Draco sofrer demais, não queria ver tantas lembranças dolorosas voltarem, tantas acusações falsas serem refeitas. Deveriam esperar mais, mas não sabia como falar isso a ele.

- Draco, então vamos começar aos poucos, ok? Vamos contando a alguns conhecidos, aparecemos em alguns lugares, e... - foi cortado pelo loiro.

- Nós já fizemos isso! Nossos amigos sabem de nós, e saímos juntos, esqueceu? Mas como amigos, e eu não vou mais sair com o amigo Potter, não mais. -quando notou, já estava de pé novamente. - vamos, fale de uma vez, qual é o problema, afinal? Do que você tem medo? De perder sua reputação de Santo Potter Salvador do Mundo Mágico? – falou isso com escárnio, o tom cínico em sua voz. Mas doeu mais aos dois o que veio depois. – De não ser o querido de todos? É isso? Não quer ser visto tão próximo assim de um Comensal? - chegaram ao ponto que Harry temia, um ponto que eles nunca tinham chegado antes.

E foi aí que ele notou que a dor que Harry queria tanto evitar estava ali, totalmente visível, estampada na face de Draco, a dor daquele passado que ambos queriam esquecer. Harry ficou tão chocado e triste pelo que viu e ouviu, que não conseguiu responder. Ele tentou pensar em uma resposta coerente para dar, algo que pudesse fazer Draco ficar menos nervoso do que já estava. Mas Draco não interpretou este silêncio como choque, e sim de outra forma.

- Quem cala, consente, é esse o ditado trouxa que você e a Hermione tanto repetem, não é? - Draco mudou sua expressão para total frieza, sem nenhum sentimento estampado em sua face. Harry arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para responder, sentindo o desespero que era causado pelo rumo da conversa, mas não teve tempo de argumentar, Draco levantou a mão e a abriu, criando uma barreira entre os dois.

- Eu vou até o quarto, "Potter", e não me siga.

- F...fazer o quê lá?

- Esvaziar algumas gavetas, não vou mais precisar delas.

Doeu fundo no moreno ouvir seu sobrenome sendo dito da boca dele, tão arrastado e cheio de rancor quanto na época da escola. E doeu ainda mais entender o que ele quis dizer com "esvaziar gavetas". Ele iria embora.

Nunca, em todas as discussões que tiveram, Draco foi embora. Ou melhor, ele ia embora, mas não levava suas coisas com ele. E nunca o chamava pelo sobrenome. Desta vez, era sério, e Harry não estava preparado para esse fim.

Ficou em pé, na sala, por um bom tempo, escutando os passos de Draco pelo quarto, banheiro e cozinha. Quando ele chegou na sala, viu que seu rosto continuava frio, mas seus olhos nadavam em lágrimas que insistiam em não cair, aumentando ainda mais o brilho dos olhos cinzentos que ele tanto amava, e que agora não seriam mais seus. Draco pegou alguns livros seus na estante, guardou na mala, já cheia de outros pertences, e a fechou. Olhou ao redor, para garantir que não tinha esquecido nada, e então os olhos cinzentos cruzaram com os verdes. E então os dois notaram juntos que Harry chorava, lágrimas desciam soltas e rebeldes por suas bochechas, molhando a camisa onde caíam.

- Adeus Potter.

- Draco, eu...

E então Draco sumiu. Harry se viu sozinho, tão sozinho quanto jamais esteve em sua vida. E então ele caiu sobre a poltrona, chorando ainda mais. Olhou ao redor, e viu que o relógio marcava 17:15h. "Dessa hora em diante, estarei sozinho."

E então deixou as lágrimas descerem, quando apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, e a cabeça sobre as mãos.

Draco estava na frente de Harry, e um segundo depois, estava em seu quarto, em sua casa. Jogou a mala no chão, ao seu lado, e olhou ao redor. Ao lado de sua cama, no criado-mudo, estava o porta-retrato que Harry tinha lhe dado quando completaram dois anos juntos, com a foto dos dois que ele mais gostava: os dois sorrindo, testas coladas, olhos fechados, cabelos se misturando, mostrando o destaque entre os dois. "Tão iguais, tão diferentes" pensou na época. Harry também tinha a dele ao lado de sua cama.

Foi demais para ele. Ali se permitiu chorar, e a dor foi tão dilacerante, que o loiro pegou o porta-retrato com fúria e o arremessou na parede, do outro lado do quarto. Então se ajoelhou no chão, sem forças para continuar de pé, tão despedaçado quanto o vidro do objeto, em cacos, assim como seu coração, assim como sua alma.

oOo

Naquele mesmo dia, do outro lado da cidade...

Ele fez questão de chegar de vassoura, uma chegada triunfal, na verdade. Todos tinham que notar sua chegada. Fazia parte do plano.

Algumas crianças brincavam na rua, e quando o viram chegar começaram a gritar seu nome, e ele, no entanto, as ignorou. Alguns vizinhos, ouvindo a algazarra das crianças, saíram de suas casas para saber o que ocorria, e se surpreenderam com quem viram passar.

- Mas esse não é o...

- Ele mesmo! Incrível, como ele parece o pai!

Algumas mães não deixaram suas filhas saírem, mas elas espiavam entre as janelas, afastando as cortinas. As que saíram ficaram de cochichos, olhando para ele, entre risadinhas.

"Ótimo, tudo segue conforme o planejado" pensou ele. Já estava chegando à casa certa, e todos tinham notado sua presença, e reconhecido seu rosto.

Quando estava em frente à casa, deu uma olhada em volta, certificou-se que todos estavam olhando para ele, e então bateu na porta.  
Aurelius Appaloosa era chefe do Alto Escalão de Poções do Ministério, um dos nomes mais renomados entre todos. Era seu dia de folga, e veio passar a tarde na casa de sua irmã. Estava olhando as horas, quando ouviu as batidas na porta.

- Quem faz uma visita às 16h na casa de alguém? EU ATENDO!

Gritou para sua irmã, e foi atender a porta. Surpreso, mas feliz, disse com simpatia e um grande sorriso no rosto:

- Olha só, quem diria! Quanta honra em receber sua visita! Como vai, Draco Malfoy! - quando terminou a frase, notou que sua irmã tinha terminado de descer as escadas. Ela olhou para o visitante, hesitante. - Mas diga Malfoy, o que faz por estas bandas?

Com um sorriso torto, ele prontamente respondeu, com sua varinha em punho, apontando para Aurelius:

- Avada Kedavra!

O raio verde saiu de sua varinha e foi direto ao coração do homem, que, sem reação, caiu, já sem vida. Sua irmã gritava, desesperada, achando que também morreria. Mas a intenção dele era deixar testemunhas, o máximo possível.

Subiu em sua vassoura, piscou para duas meninas na rua, que estavam petrificadas pelo medo, e voou, o mais rápido que pode.

_**- HD -**_

Minha primeira fic! Pretendo atualizar toda semana. O que acharam? Aceito reviews!


	2. Capítulo 2

_Olá pessoal!_

_E aqui está o segundo capítulo!_

_Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Demorei para colocar no site esse capítulo! Vida de mãe com dois empregos e marido trabalhando a semana toda em outra cidade não é fácil! Vocês me perdoam? ;) (fazendo cara de Padfoot pidão). Mas agora eu estou com um smartphone super phodastiko, e vou começar a escrever nele! Deu uma brecha, ou um insight, eu escrevo!_

_Bem, esta é uma fic slash, ou seja, meninos que se pegam muuuuito! Não gosta, vai ler fic com a Gina, tá? O_o_

_Quase nenhum dos personagens desta fic são meus, com algumas exceções, o resto é da titia JK, eu os pego emprestado para ganhar somente alegria, nenhum dindin._

_Respostas para as reviews no final!_

_Flashbacks em itálico, pensamentos entre aspas._

**Capítulo 2 - O início da corrida contra o tempo**

Harry não sabia a quanto tempo estava ali, sentado, inerte. Sua cabeça doía, e ele pensou em pedir uma poção a Draco, mas então a realidade o acertou como um soco no estômago, e a dor, por segundos esquecida, voltou com toda a força. Engoliu seco, tentando fazer com que o nó em sua garganta descesse, e então notou que seu celular piscava sem parar.

Hermione sabia que a coruja de Harry não era das melhores, e atrasava recados, cartas e encomendas, então aproveitou o fato de ambos morarem em bairros trouxa e comprou celulares para os dois. E ele deixava no silencioso, pois Draco odiava o toque do celular.

Mais uma dolorosa lembrança, que ele teria que deixar para pensar depois. Viu que já eram mais de 22h, nem tinha notado que havia dormido, mas estava exausto, o que era natural.

Haviam várias ligações e mensagens, todas da Hermione, única que tem seu número. Leu a primeira, e perdeu o chão. Ligou para Hermione imediatamente.

- Alô! Harry, onde você se meteu? Por que não atendeu minhas ligações? - ele tentou disfarçar a rouquidão da sua voz, e a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi:

- Onde você está?

- Estou em casa, e...

E ele apareceu na frente dela. Aparatou logo que ouviu onde ela estava. "Devo estar com a cara péssima" pensou, pois ela estava espantada quando bateu os olhos nele.

- Oh Harry, o que aconteceu com você? - "Sim, a cara dele estava péssima" pensou. Mas não era hora para isso.

- Olá Mione. Depois eu te explico. Agora me diga, que historia é essa do Malfoy preso?

- Harry, eu sei o tanto quanto você, o Ron foi chamado para prendê-lo e... Perai, você chamou o Draco de Malfoy? O que está acontecendo? Vamos, Harry, me conte, vocês brigaram? - ela pegou em sua mão enquanto o puxava para o sofá, o sentando e se colocando ao lado dele. Ainda segurando uma de suas mãos, ela lhe secou uma lágrima, que teimou em descer por onde tantas outras já haviam rolado.

- Ele terminou tudo Mione, desta vez definitivamente. - engoliu o choro mais uma vez, e respirou fundo, tentando manter a voz firme, mas ainda rouca. - e ele levou tudo que ele tinha em casa, desta vez.

- Oh Harry, eu sinto muito. Pode contar comigo, para o que precisar...

- Eu sei. Obrigado. Mas agora me diga, onde ele está?

- Ron me disse que iriam leva-lo para o Ministério, área de segurança máxima.

Harry engoliu seco.

- Segurança máxima? Mas essa área não é usada desde o fim da guerra, somente para bruxos que utilizam as maldições imperdoáveis... - ele olhou para Hermione, e ela desviou o olhar. Então ele soube que ela estava contando menos do que sabia.

- Mione, desembucha: o que você sabe? Não me esconda nada!

"Que seja." pensou Hermione. "Melhor falar de uma vez."

- Harry, Appaloosa foi morto hoje. Pela maldição Avada Kedavra. - ele ficou chocado, sem entender.

- Aurelius, morto? Isso é terrível. Mas o que Draco têm a ver com isso?

- Há testemunhas, dezenas delas, Harry. Todas dizem que viram quem fez isso. - ele continuou olhando para ela, e como ela não continuou, a mensagem foi chegando aos poucos, a compreensão o deixando sem fala, e a indignação aumentando.

- Todos falam que foi o Draco, é isso, Mione? - ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. - E por que ninguém me avisou nada?

- Tentaram te localizar, mas não conseguiram. E então eu me comprometi com o Ron de avisar você. Estão esperando você no Ministério.

Foi o suficiente para o momento, levantou-se e olhou sério para Hermione.

- Vamos, temos que chegar o mais rápido possível, precisamos do máximo de detalhes sobre o caso.

Hermione fez cara de poucos amigos, e o questionou.

- Nós? Mas o que eu farei lá? - Harry respondeu sério, mas confiante por saber poder contar com a amiga.

- Você vem comigo. Draco precisará de um defensor.

Ela então entendeu. Prontamente se levantou e enquanto foi se arrumar, Harry a esperou na sala.

Hermione fez dois anos de defensoria mágica, após acabou notando que seu dom era medibruxaria. Largou a defensoria e acabou se transformando em uma das melhores medibruxas do St. Mungus. Harry sabia que Draco precisaria de um defensor que não se importasse com o seu passado, e que o conhecesse bem. Assim não agiria pelas convensões do Ministério. Pois Harry ainda não sabia dos detalhes, mas ele tinha certeza, de alguma forma que não sabia explicar, que Draco era inocente. Quando ele deu por si, ela já estava pronta, o esperando para irem.

Logo estavam no salão principal, e Harry cumprimentou o guarda que fazia vigília naquela noite.

- Olá Marcus. - passou rápido por ele, cumprimentando com um movimento de cabeça. Mas achou que seria mais fácil.

- Olá Sr. Potter. Olá Sra. Granger. Infelizmente, não posso deixa-la passar. - o moreno parou de pronto e se virou, olhando para o guarda e notando que ele não estava brincando. Viu uma Hermione impaciente responder.

- É Sra. Weasley agora, Marcus! E eu vim a trabalho, não a passeio.

- Desculpe Sra. Weasley, mas regras são regras, sabe como é. Não posso deixa-la passar sem autorização.

- Eu autorizo a passagem dela, Marcus. Ela está comigo, e está ajudando nas investigações do crime de hoje. - olhou firme para o guarda, que ainda abriu a boca outras duas vezes, sem sair som nenhum dela. Quando ele notou que não teria argumentos, não teve outra escolha que abrir caminho e deixar Hermione passar.

Saíram em disparada até o elevador, e entraram rapidamente. Harry escolheu o andar dos Aurores primeiramente. Sua vontade cada vez mais crescente de ver Draco teria que esperar um pouco mais, ele precisava entender o que estava acontecendo antes de vê-lo. Chegaram ao andar e Harry mal esperou a porta do elevador se abrir, praticamente correndo pelos corredores, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível até a sala de reuniões e investigações, um auditório onde ele supunha estarem os aurores envolvidos na investigação do caso. Logo notou estar certo, havia luz do lado de dentro da sala, como ele pode ver observando a parte de baixo da porta. Tão apressado que estava, somente naquele momento lembrou de Hermione. Olhou para trás para se certificar que ela estivera o acompanhando, e logo em seguida, ela estava ao lado dele.

Não se preocupou em bater na porta, já foi logo a abrindo. Era o chefe daquele plantão, afinal de contas. Quando a abriu, ele e Hermione viram diversos bruxos, mas não somente do plantão do Harry, haviam bruxos de vários plantões, e de outros departamentos no local. A situação mostrava-se mais séria do que Harry imaginava. "Sim, natural que seja assim, foi usada uma Imperdoável". Com o barulho, todos viraram-se para a porta, e logo silenciaram-se quando notaram a presença deles. Harry não gostava de entradas triunfais, se fosse em outra situação, faria uma piadinha, quebraria o gelo, todos dariam risadas, e a investigação continuaria de onde parou, não sem antes atualizarem Harry dos fatos. Mas hoje era diferente.

Ele se dirigiu diretamente ao lado oposto da sala, onde tinha um quadro com diversas informações preenchidas. Cena do crime descrita, fatos ocorridos, testemunhos, pessoas envolvidas, e outras informações sendo escritas por uma pena enfeitiçada para este fim. Ao lado direito, uma mesa com diversos pergaminhos, que Harry imaginou que fossem testemunhos. Algumas fotos, em outra mesa, esta do lado esquerdo do quadro. Pessoas assustadas, vista da rua, crianças amedrontadas, mulheres horrorizadas, a irmã de Appaloosa chorando, e então, no centro delas, Harry viu. Não foi fácil ver seu amigo ali, de forma tão ultrajante. Appaloosa jazia morto, corpo caído sem vida, de maneira desleixada, olhos abertos, cara de espanto, olhos desfocados, boca aberta para palavras que nunca mais sairão. Então Harry olhou para trás, por sobre o ombro. No auditório, diversas cadeiras, em sua maioria ocupadas. Aurores, investigadores, medibruxos especializados em cura de traumas, o Ministro da Magia, e diversos outros que Harry não soube descrever. Foi curto e grosso, digamos assim.

- Olá a todos. Infelizmente, não temos tempo para melhores cumprimentos. Olá Ron. - foi neste momento que ele notou que Ron estava ao lado dele, e Hermione de mãos dadas com o esposo. Se abraçaram, pois Ron sabia o que Harry estava sentindo internamente, já que ele e Hermione eram os únicos a saber do envolvimento de Harry e Draco.

Ron era um dos chefes de plantão dos Aurores, assim como Harry. Como o caso aconteceu durante o plantão de Ron, ele estava à frente das investigações, e acompanhando o caso de perto. Harry assumiria o próximo plantão, mas naquele momento, simplesmente pela gravidade do caso, todos os grupos estavam reunidos, todos os aurores do grupo de Ron e do grupo de Harry, e todos os chefes de outros plantões e regiões. Harry notou que só faltava ele chegar, realmente todos estavam lá.

- Ron, me explique o ocorrido, preciso entender o que está acontecendo aqui. - disse isso com uma mão nas têmporas, uma dor de cabeça começando a chegar. Lembrou de poções para dor, o que o lembrou de Draco, que fez que desse um sorrisinho que morreu em menos de um segundo, já que esse flash de pensamentos não o fez esquecer do motivo dele estar ali. Ron, que já demonstrava sinais de cansaço, visto o imenso trabalho que já havia feito, fez um esforço para demonstrar ânimo e profissionalismo para a conversa, mas a verdade era que ele já estava de saco cheio daquilo tudo. "O loiro azedo havia virado meu amigo, no fim das contas. Estranho ter que acusa-lo de algo." pensou Ron. "Se fosse a uns oito anos atrás, teria prazer em prende-lo. Hoje não consegui sentir nada além de culpa". Mas não era hora de pensar nisso, Harry merecia respostas.

- Draco Malfoy está sendo acusado de assassinado, por Avada Kedavra, de Aurelius Appaloosa. Diversas testemunhas alegam ter visto sua chegada, triunfal diga-se de passagem, de vassoura, à uma quadra da casa onde estava Appaloosa. Disseram também as testemunhas que ele fez questão de ser visto. Olhava para todos, fazia questão que soubessem que era ele a chegar. Foi até a casa, bateu à porta, e quando Appaloosa a abriu, ele o matou. - Harry ficou olhando para ele, sério. Por que Draco mataria Aurelius? Logo o homem que lhe estendeu a mão, quando ele foi contratado pelo Ministério para o Setor de Poções? O único no Ministério por muito tempo que confiou nele e na capacidade excepcional dele de criar poções e melhorar várias outras, criando modificações na forma de fazer, e de agir, de cada uma delas. E por que iria querer ser visto por todos? Por que faria questão que soubessem que foi ele quem matou Appaloosa? Ou simplesmente, por que Draco mataria alguém? E foi no meio destes questionamentos internos que Ron o interrompeu com o mais estranho da história.

- Então não tivemos escolha Harry, a não ser ir até sua mansão capturá-lo e prendê-lo. Chegamos lá por volta das 17:30 e ele estava em seu quarto, não ofereceu nenhuma resistência à prisão. E o mais estranho era que ele estava chorando. O inabalável Draco Malfoy estava chorando, e nem se importou que nós víssemos. Alguns aurores dizem inclusive que este é um dos indícios de que ele realmente é culpado, pois deveria estar chorando de culpa. Mas quando chegamos aqui, ele já estava com a mesma pose inabalável e inatingível de sempre. Quando o interrogamos perguntando sobre o assassinato, ele demonstrou espanto com o notícia, e disse que no horário da morte, ele estava almoçando em um pub trouxa, o que foi mais espantoso para nós. Veja só, primeiro Malfoy chorando, depois Malfoy em um pub trouxa. Foi demais para alguns, que já disseram que era a confirmação que faltava. - Harry escutava tudo, mas estava extremamente confuso. Um auror que participou da captura disse logo em seguida.

- Claro que foi ele. Disse que estava em um pub trouxa pois sabe que não podemos pedir para trouxas testemunharem por ele! Está aí sua confissão!

Harry notou então que algo estava errado nesta história. Prenderam Draco às 17:30h. Mas Draco saiu de sua casa às 17h. Não daria tempo para ele sair de sua casa, ir até Appaloosa de vassoura, matá-lo, voltar para a casa dele, os aurores serem chamados, investigarem, colherem testemunhos, e irem prendê-lo, tudo em meia-hora. Então notou que Ron não havia lhe dito a hora da morte.

- Qual foi a hora da morte de Appaloosa?

- 16:02h exatamente. Nossos bruxos forenses confirmaram analisando o corpo de Aurelius.

Ele sabia! Não havia sido Draco. Mas se não foi Draco, quem foi? Então ele lembrou que Hermione sabia que Draco estava com ele neste horário, e olhou para ela, que entendeu o recado, e acatou aquele pedido silencioso de manter-se sem falar nada. E ele não poderia simplesmente dizer àquelas pessoas que Draco não havia matado Appaloosa porque naquele horário eles estavam terminando seu namoro! Precisava falar com Draco, tinham que chegar a um acordo, juntos, sobre o que fariam sobre isso. Ron notou que ele pensava sobre o caso, e ficou apreensivo, observando o amigo pensar. Hermione então sussurou algo no ouvido do esposo, que arregalou os olhos, e voltou a fitar Harry. Os olhos aflitos do amigo à ele, os mesmos olhos direcionados à Hermione, com o mesmo pedido silencioso, focaram nos seus. Ele então entendeu o recado, não sem antes Hermione dar um leve apertão em sua mão. Tantos anos de relacionamento fizeram com que Ron fosse menos tapado em certas situações. Então ele teve uma ideia que ajudaria a ambos.

- Harry, você é bom em interrogatórios. O que acha de interrogar Malfoy? - Ron tentou conseguir um tempo para os dois a sós, mas nem todos foram a favor da ideia.

- Não concordo, acho que não dará certo. Malfoy e Potter são amigos, acho pouco provável que ele falará para ele algo além do que já nos disse. Vai perder nosso tempo.

Harry sabia de onde vinha aquele comentário. Wesley Adalard. Só podia ser ele. Adalard e Harry concorreram juntos à vaga de chefe de plantão, e Adalard perdeu a vaga para Harry. Após isso Adalard fazia de tudo para diminuir Harry em frente aos outros aurores. Ron sabia que havia certa lógica no que o colega de trabalho havia dito, mas não podia deixar a oportunidade, talvez única, de Harry tentar conversar com Draco sobre o ocorrido.

- Pois justamente pelo mesmo motivo eu acho que Potter deveria ir. Como eles são amigos, vai que os conselhos de Potter podem fazer com que o Malfoy confesse? Ele poderia pelo menos dizer em qual pub trouxa ele esteve, assim poderíamos tentar descobrir se realmente ele esteve lá. Nem isso ele quis nos contar... - Ron virou-se para Harry e resolveu dar fim na discussão, já que Adalard já estava começando a abrir a boca para contra-argumentar. Harry entendeu o recado.

- Sim, eu irei. Mas acho bom ter alguém como testemunha me acompanhando. Hermione, venha comigo.

Sem esperar nenhum outro comentário sobre o que os outros achavam, Harry pegou um bloco de notas, uma pena e se dirigiu à saída. Hermione o seguiu. Tão logo estavam à uma distância segura da sala, Hermione começou a expor o que ela tinha pensado na sala.

- Harry! Draco é inocente! Armaram para ele, com certeza! Pelos horários, vocês estavam juntos, então não tem como ele ter sido o assassino. Alguém está tentando incriminá-lo! Sem dúvidas usaram...

- Polissuco. Sim, Mione, estão armando para ele, e eu ainda estou tentando imaginar quem foi.

Chegaram ao elevador, e Harry selecionou o andar das prisões. Fez-se um silêncio pesado dentro do elevador, os dois pensando, a mente trabalhando agilmente, cada um com seu foco específico. Harry tentava imaginar quem teria sido. Draco não tinha inimigos, não mais, depois de tantos anos trabalhando no Ministério pela causa da paz. Seria algum inimigo de sua família?Algum Comensal escondido, tentando derrubar os que escaparam? Mas eles prenderam todos, seria então algum simpatizante da causa querendo vingança? Alguém de dentro do Ministério? Se fosse alguém do Ministério, seria o caso mais grave do que parecia. Uma certeza ele tinha, seja lá quem for o assassino, tem facilidade para se aproximar de Draco, de que outra forma teria fios de cabelo dele para usar na poção?

Já Hermione estava mais tranquila. Não teria um julgamento. Só precisavam que Harry testemunhasse, confirmando que os dois almoçaram juntos no pub trouxa, e como na hora do crime os dois ainda estavam no pub, não precisavam entrar em detalhes. Mas mesmo sabendo disso, Hermione estava achando dois porens nesta história, que a estavam deixando desconcertada. O primeiro, por que Draco não disse aos aurores que os dois estavam juntos na hora do crime? E por que Harry não fez o mesmo? Não precisava falar tudo, bastava dizer que estavam almoçando, todos sabem da amizade dos dois, não há nada questionável neste ponto. Mas entendia o amigo, provavelmente um não disse por causa do outro. O elevador parou, e assim que saíram Hermione teve que confirmar suas suspeitas. Puxou Harry pelo braço, fazendo com que ele parasse bruscamente. Quando estavam frente a frente, ela o questionou.

- Harry, por que você não disse aos aurores que Draco estava com você? - Harry deu de ombros.

- Porque Draco não disse. - Hermione olhou para ele de cara feia, aquilo ela já sabia, óbvio.

- Não chova no molhado, Harry. Isso é fato.

- Hermione, ele teve algum motivo para ter agido desta forma. Eu não posso simplesmente confirmar que estava com ele, não sem falar com ele antes, entender o que ele esta pretendendo com isso. Pode ter alguma ligação com quem fez isso, talvez. Ele pode saber quem foi. Pode ser que ele queira me proteger, pois pode ser alguém que tentará me atacar também. Ou ele pode estar sendo um teimoso, o mais provável. - não conseguiu controlar um sorriso triste que saiu de seus lábios no final.

- Bom, isso tem lógica. Mas seja lá o que foi que passou na cabeça dele, vai ter que mudar de ideia. A única chance dele é você, Harry. Ou você testemunha, ou ele vai para Askaban fazer companhia ao pai dele.

Harry não conseguiu imaginar Draco preso. Foi demais para ele.

- Vamos, temos que esclarecer esta história, cada segundo parado, é um segundo perdido, e não estamos podendo desperdiçar.

Saíram apressados, procurando a ala de segurança máxima. Passaram por vários setores, até que chegaram ao final do corredor. Lá havia um guarda, em frente a uma porta, com uma placa onde se lia "Presos perigosos - área de segurança máxima". Antes que pudessem pensar, o guarda os parou.

- Alto lá, vocês não podem passar.

- Boa noite. Eu sou o Auror Potter. Vim interrogar o preso Malfoy. - olhou firme para o guarda, e continuou seu plano, arquitetado quando estava na casa de Ron e Hermione. - E esta é Hermione Weasley, defensora do preso.

Ela não pôde deixar de sentir um arrepio quando o guarda a olhou de cima a baixo. Fez o mesmo com ele, e pensou muito, por tempo que fez com que Harry perdesse a pouca paciência que ainda tinha, e então suavizou a expressão do rosto.

- Sr. Potter, Sra. Weasley, vocês podem passar. Mas suas varinhas ficam. - Harry iria protestar, mas o guarda foi mais rápido. - Normas são normas, senhor. Ou deixa a varinha, ou não pode passar.

- Mas qual é o problema de minha varinha ir comigo? Eu não... - foi cortado pelo guarda.

- Desculpe Sr. Potter, mas alguém fica: ou a varinha, ou o senhor.

- Nossa, mas você é irredutível! - Hermione não conseguiu segurar o comentário, e notou agora que o guarda sorria.

- Obrigada senhora. Este é um dos motivos de minha contratação para esta ala.

Harry segurou um muxoxo resignado e entregou sua varinha ao guarda, seguido por Hermione. Após devidamente armazenadas, o guarda pegou sua própria varinha e com um feitiço simples, verificou se não havia nada escondido neles. Quando finalmente estava satisfeito, abriu a porta que dava acesso à ala de segurança máxima e os deixou passar.

- Terceira cela à direita. Batam na porta quando retornarem. Somente eu tenho o feitiço para abri-la.

Dizendo isso, ele fechou a porta. Harry virou-se e viu uma ala gigantesca, em um corredor sem fim, celas em quantidades inimagináveis. E pensar que anos atrás aquela ala ficou lotada. Agora estava vazia. Ou quase. Seguiram até a cela indicada pelo guarda, e quando chegaram, Draco estava lá. As roupas amassadas, o rosto abatido, os olhos cansados, mas o cabelo impecável. Harry sempre se impressionava com o cabelo de Draco, aquela incrível capacidade de se manter sempre arrumado.

_oOo_

_Estavam os dois na cama. Um lindo dia tentava se mostrar, teimoso entre as cortinas que balançavam ao bater do vento, outro teimoso que espreitava pela janela semi aberta. A noite havia sido incrível, e os dois estavam nus, cobertos por um lençol branco, e nada mais. Harry acordou e ficou observando Draco dormir, o lençol o cobrindo da cintura para baixo. Lindo, mesmo dormindo. Barriga para cima, mão sobre o umbigo, rosto virado levemente para a esquerda, da forma como dormiram na noite anterior, olhando um para o outro. O peitoral exposto, músculos definidos e aparentes, subindo e descendo enquanto ele respirava calmamente. Harry não sabia quanto tempo já havia se passado enquanto ele estava ali, observando seu amante, quando notou um suspiro e olhos se abrindo, fitando nos seus._

_Draco viu o moreno deitado, cotovelo na cama, cabeça apoiada na mão, olhando para ele. Os olhos brilhando, grudados nos seus. O que tinha naquele brilho? Luxúria, amor, carinho, desejo? _

_- Bom dia Harry. - retribuiu o sorriso largo que recebeu. - O que tanto olha? Algo que ainda não tenha visto? - O moreno riu._

_- Seus cabelos. Depois de uma noite tão incrível que tivemos, eles ainda amanhecem perfeitos._

_- E o seu parece um ninho de fenix após o fogo. Eu sou perfeito, Potter. - fingiu um ar aristocrático e um sorriso torto, e deu gargalhadas quando o outro fez cara de nojo, mas depois sorriu._

_- Eu sei, Draco Perfeito Malfoy. E eu amo você, também por isso. - abaixou e beijou o loiro ternamente nos lábios. Mas já que o loiro acordou engraçadinho, lá ia ele entrar na brincadeira._

_- Ainda vou descobrir que feitiço é esse que você usa nessa juba loira... - Draco olhou fingindo estar ofendido._

_- Juba? Saiba que eu não tenho juba, e nem feitiço. Apesar de que você gostaria muito de conhecer um feitiço desses, mas lamento desaponta-lo, nada daria jeito nesse seu desastre chamado cabelo._

_Harry riu e então ele fingiu ter sido ofendido._

_- Então como prefere, senhor perfeito? Quer que eu corte? Raspe? - Draco olhou fundo nos olhos dele, sua face mudando de repente. Colocou-se logo abaixo do moreno, enlaçando suas pernas às dele, e passando um braço por entre o braço do moreno que estava apoiado na cama. Enrolou seus dedos nos cabelos do moreno, e viu que ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Colocou a mão livre sobre a cintura do moreno, e o puxou para si, colando os seus corpos. Harry segurou um gemido, ainda mordendo o lábio inferior._

_- Não, não corte. Eu prefiro eles assim._

_E puxou Harry para um beijo longo e suplicante. Então continuaram o que estavam fazendo à noite._

_oOo_

A cela era pequena, nada de luxo, obviamente. A cama ficava encostada na parede do fundo, sua cabeceira encostada à direita, a portinha do banheiro na parede do fundo, à esquerda, ao lado dos pés da cama. Uma mínima distância entre a cama e as grades da cela. Draco estava sentado, corpo encostado no canto, braços ao redor das pernas dobradas, as abraçando, olhando para o vazio. A mente trabalhando, pensando no dia que havia passado.

Harry mais uma vez o decepcionou. "Engraçado, diziam que os Grifinórios eram corajosos. Que bobagem." Pensava Draco, sua mente girando entre os acontecimentos daquele dia. Primeiro, a mágoa terrível que se apossou de seu coração, Harry mais uma vez foi um covarde. Não duvidava do amor dele, muito pelo contrário. Draco sabia dos sentimentos do moreno por ele, mas desta vez ele fora longe demais. Das outras vezes, Draco se sentiu chateado, diminuído, desvalorizado. Desta vez, ele se sentiu humilhado.

"Quem Potter pensava que era para tratar ele desta maneira? Ele, que o aceitou, se entregou a ele, mudou por ele, lutou por ele? Todos podiam julga-lo, mas ele não." Draco havia ficado com a impressão errada sobre a conversa dos dois, achando que Harry tinha vergonha de seu passado.

Segundo, o choque pela morte de Appaloosa. Quem poderia imaginar que seu amigo seria morto. Um dos únicos que lhe estendeu a mão, em um momento em que todos o julgavam. Seis anos de Ministério, e depois de tanto trabalho árduo pela causa da paz, tantas provas de que ele deu mostrando quem era, o que estava determinado a seguir, sua vontade de ajudar, ser reconhecido pelo seu talento, e ainda tinham pessoas que o olhavam torto. Ainda era julgado pelos feitos de seu pai. A lei dos bruxos já o havia absolvido, mas a lei da moral, essa ainda ria pelas suas costas, tripudiava dele.

Quando foram prende-lo em sua casa, o encontraram chorando. "Outra humilhação" pensou Draco. Foi pego de surpresa, de tal forma que não foi possível se recompor a tempo. Nem ele estava mais com vontade de vestir sua máscara de frieza. Pois aquele dia ele estava disposto a derrubar todas as máscaras, quando foi determinado a acertar com Harry todos os detalhes de como assumiriam seu relacionamento.

E foi durante sua prisão, que ele descobriu uma raiva à muito guardada em seu peito. Raiva de todos que o trataram como um qualquer, de todos que o julgaram sem conhece-lo, de todos que apontaram ele como um criminoso, um comensal, de todos que o achavam dono de um coração de pedra, incapaz de ter sentimentos. Raiva de seu pai, que lhe deixou a pior de todas as heranças, seu nome jogado na lama. Chegava naquele momento à conclusão de que nunca seria valorizado, nunca olhariam para ele sem desconfiança. Nunca teria uma vida plena. Melhor que fosse preso, sozinho não teria que olhar nos olhos críticos das pessoas. Os olhos que olharam para ele horas antes, o levando preso pela morte de um de seus únicos amigos. Sentiria falta de Appaloosa.

Mas nenhum desses olhares foi igual ao_ dele_. Draco aceitaria ser julgado por qualquer um, não por ele, não por Harry. Ele foi o único a quem Draco havia sido completamente verdadeiro. Draco decidiu ser completamente desse sentimento, dessa paixão que o atravessou a alma quatro anos antes. Harry confiou nele quando todos desconfiaram, acreditou nele quando todos duvidaram. Harry lhe estendeu a mão quando todos lhe viraram as costas, no final da guerra. Quando Draco se entregou, e foi preso, naquela mesma cela. Que irônico era o destino. Quando Harry lhe estendeu a mão, ele estava ali. Harry lhe virou as costas, e ele voltou para lá. Agora ele estava ali, olhando para uma marca que ele havia feito na parede tantos anos antes.

Hermione chegou ao lado de Harry, e o viu, fitando o vazio. Pensou no quanto deveria estar sendo difícil para o loiro estar novamente naquela situação. No final da guerra ela havia achado mais do que justo, mas desta vez sabia que Draco não tinha culpa.

- Draco! - ela o chamou, e ele então se virou, um sorriso cansado em seu rosto, para falar com ela. Sorriso esse que logo morreu, quando ele viu quem a acompanhava.

- Olá Hermione. O que me dá a honra da sua visita? - mas o rosto não conseguiu acompanhar a ironia da frase. Estava frustrado demais para rodeios. - Já soube do que me acusam desta vez? - ignorou Harry completamente. O moreno sentiu o baque, mas manteve o semblante calmo. Tentou argumentar.

- Draco, Hermione sabe que estávamos juntos na hora do crime. Ela veio como defensora, veio para liberta-lo. - O loiro não se conteve desta vez, a mágoa transparecendo em sua voz, involuntariamente.

- Obrigado Potter. Deve ter sido ideia sua, claro. Não sei o que me impressiona mais, você vir até aqui, ou pior, achar que eu precisaria de um defensor. - então pela primeira vez olhou nos olhos do moreno, toda a sua dor transparente naquele cinza. - Você deve ter chamado Hermione mesmo antes de saber se eu era culpado ou inocente, não é?

- Draco, eu fiquei preocupado, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e...

- E mesmo sem saber, já me julgou culpado, procurando alguém para me salvar? - começou a alterar a voz, a raiva aparecendo. Harry começou a se angustiar.

- Claro que não Draco! Eu achei que você era inocente, chamei Hermione para tirar você daqui o mais rápido possível!

- Ah, claro, acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso? - Hermione viu onde aquilo ia parar, havia muita mágoa recente nos dois. Decidiu acabar logo com aquilo.

- Chega, vocês dois! Não é hora para isso! Temos algo sério a tratar aqui. - virou-se para Harry. - Você, faça a gentileza de calar a boca. - virou-se para Draco. - E você, ignore a presença dele, se quiser, mas eu tenho que conversar com você, vou ser sua defensora neste caso, querendo você eu não.

Harry levantou os braços, desistindo de uma batalha que nem chegou a combater, mas já sabia estar perdida. Draco deu de ombros. Fez sinal para que ela continuasse. Harry saiu do campo de visão de Draco, para que ele se sentisse mais à vontade com Hermione.

- Draco, eu e Harry sabemos que não foi você que matou Appaloosa. Sabemos também que você só tem Harry de testemunha em seu favor. E sabemos também que você não disse que vocês estavam juntos. Ao contrário, disse que estava sozinho em um pub trouxa. Por que?

- Mione, por favor. Vou falar uma vez, e espero não ter que repetir. Se você quiser ser minha defensora, vou aceitar, e serei grato pela sua ajuda. Mas você terá que trabalhar muito bem, pois não quero o nome do Potter envolvido neste caso. - ela ia protestar, e ele não deu a ela tempo de falar nada. - Sem argumentos, Hermione. A resposta é não. Vou manter minha história, estava em um pub trouxa, o que não deixa de ser verdade.

- Mas Draco, isto pode ser sua ruína! Assim você não terá testemunhas! Você será massacrado!

- Pois que seja. Se for para envolver o nome do Potter, prefiro ficar preso.

Aquilo foi demais para Harry. Não aguentou mais ficar calado.

- Draco, você não vai ter chance nenhuma, eu tenho que testemunhar. Está decidido, quando voltar para a sala de investigação, contarei que estávamos juntos no pub.

Draco o fulminou com o olhar. Seus olhos queimaram em ódio.

- Não, você não vai. Não se atreva a abrir a boca, Potter. - ele cuspia o nome do outro, com repugnância. Harry sofria a cada vez que o ouvia, tanto ódio, tanta mágoa na voz do loiro. Harry deixou então que sua propria mágoa aparecesse.

- Vai se entregar então, assumir um erro que você não cometeu? - foi chegando cada vez mais perto da cela. - Vai sustentar esta historia descabida, que ninguém acreditou?

- Vou fazer o que eu quiser, e isso não é da sua conta! - Draco levantou da cama e começou a se posicionar em frente a Harry. Ele também começou a se exaltar, sua voz aumentando de volume a cada palavra. - A vida é minha, o problema é meu! Vida essa que você deixou de fazer parte hoje!

- Então é assim? Pois saiba que este problema também é meu, pois eu estava com você naquela hora! - ele estava bem perto das grades da cela, e Draco estava em frente a ele. Hermione olhava de um para outro, prestes a interromper aquela discussão, quando Harry falou sem pensar. - Mas faça como quiser, aceite ser preso, aja como um covarde! - um silêncio pairou no ar, Draco mudou sua postura, músculos tensos, braços caídos ao lado do corpo, mãos fechadas, tão apertadas que os nós dos dedos começaram a clarear.

- Do quê você me chamou, Potter? - a frase saiu como um silvo, praticamente um sussurro. Harry se achou vencedor, levantou a cabeça confiante e olhou firme para Draco.

- Covarde, eu chamei você de covarde. Pois é isso que você é, um...

Foi tudo muito rápido. Draco jogou seu braço por entre as grades da cela, e agarrou Harry pelo suéter. O puxou com tanta força que a batida na grade fez com que o ar dos pulmões de Harry saísse e ele soltasse um gemido de dor. Hermione tomou um susto tão grande que deu um pulo para trás e gritou, colocando as mãos na boca e arregalando os olhos. Harry também tinha arregalado os olhos, tamanha surpresa pela atitude de Draco. Já este o olhava com os olhos estreitos, cara fechada, uma careta num misto de raiva e dor. Falou baixo desta vez, contato visual tempo todo.

- Como ousa me chamar de covarde? Logo você, o maior de todos! Saiba que minha prisão é sua culpa, só estou aqui por sua causa!

Harry tentou se soltar, e falar alguma coisa, mas Draco não lhe deu a opção, soltando uma mão somente o suficiente para agarra-lo com duas mãos desta vez, o puxando com tanta força que Harry soltou um urro de dor, e seus olhos se fecharam, perdendo parte de de suas forças com o choque. Hermione deu um novo pulo e um grito, por conta do susto que tomou novamente.

- CALADO! - o moreno estremeceu com o grito. - Olhe nos meus olhos, agora! Vamos, abra os olhos, olhe para mim! - Harry fez um grande esforço para abrir os olhos, pois ainda estava tentando controlar a dor do baque. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que o rosto dos dois estava bem próximo, narizes quase colados.

- Potter, você é um covarde. Se você tivesse um pingo de coragem, teria aceitado a proposta que eu te fiz hoje, e então as pessoas saberiam que eu era inocente, pois estaríamos juntos no seu apartamento até agora. Os aurores chegariam, diríamos a verdade, e estaríamos bem agora. Mas sua covardia causou minha prisão, e eu faço questão que ninguém saiba que estávamos juntos, pois tenho vergonha de assumir que me envolvi com um covarde como você. - não aguentou mais estar tão próximo ao moreno, e o empurrou, o que fez com que Harry caísse, e Hermione corresse até ele, para ajuda-lo.

- Agora suma da minha frente, ou darei ao Ministério um motivo real para estar preso.

Dizendo isso, foi até a cama e se sentou, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas, e a cabeça nas mãos, respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar. Harry estava desolado. Hermione o ajudou a se levantar, e ele foi sentar em um canto no chão do corredor, o mais longe possível da cela de Draco. Abraçou as pernas e escondeu a cabeça nos joelhos. Hermione sentiu pena deles. Um amor tão bonito, transformado em ódio e culpa. Uma enorme tristeza tomou conta de seu coração. Mas não era hora de lamentações. Tinha que acertar com Draco os detalhes do julgamento. Chegou em frente a cela e chamou por Draco, que se levantou e veio até ela. O rosto frio, totalmente sem expressão, inabalável, mas com lágrimas descendo. Hermione sempre achou impressionante como algumas pessoas choravam somente com os olhos. Ela colocou a mão para dentro da cela, e secou uma lágrima que havia acabado de descer pelo rosto do loiro. Ele então fechou os olhos, e encostou a cabeça nas grades. Então ela lhe disse, com ternura.

- Quem diria no passado que um dia seríamos amigos, não é mesmo? - ele sorriu fracamente. - E que eu defenderia você. Fique tranquilo, meu amigo. Farei o que for possível para te ajudar. Chegarei amanhã bem cedo, treinaremos seu testemunho com base em sua história. Montarei a melhor defesa possível. Confie em mim.

Confiar. Estava sendo difícil para ele confiar, mas ela era tudo que ele tinha agora.

- Como já articularam todo o caso contando com a sua condenação certa, e também por ser um caso de clamor público, seu julgamento provavelmente será marcado amanhã. Precisamos nos preparar o mais rápido que pudermos.

Draco balançou a cabeça, concordando. Ela se despediu dele e foi em direção a Harry. Então ele abriu os olhos e viu que o moreno chorava. Hermione o consolava, enquanto ele dizia algo a ela, e apontava para o próprio peito. Ela então o abraçou, sussurrou algumas palavras em seu ouvido, e o ajudou a se levantar. Pediu que ele aguardasse um pouco mais, e se dirigiu a Draco novamente. Quando ela chegou na cela dele, foi direta.

- Harry dirá o nome do pub onde vocês estavam. Viemos com a desculpa de que interrogaríamos você, não podemos voltar de mãos vazias. Confirmaremos sua história, e diremos o nome do pub. Avisarei a todos que serei sua defensora, e que voltarei amanhã pela manhã. Que Merlin nos ajude.

- Hermione. - ela olhou para ele, que estava olhando para Harry. Ele então se virou na direção dela. - Obrigado.

Ela sorriu com tristeza, e então eles foram embora.

_oOo_

_E aí gente, o que vocês acharam? Judiei muito deles? O Harry é puro coração e impulsividade, o Draquinho é duro na queda! Frio até no choro... Mas não significa que ele não tenha um coração também, tadinho..._

_E vamos às reviews! Ownnnn nem acredito que eu já tenho reviews! Fiquei super hiper mega master blaster feliz! Eeehhhh! :) Vocês fizeram esta escritora doida dar gritinhos de alegria! E seguem as respostas:_

_Flavia FV: você gostou mesmo? Ahhh obrigada flor! Segue aí o segundo capítulo, espero que você continue gostando! Eles vão sofrer mais um pouquinho tá? Mas eu tenho dó, já já passa!_

_PandoraMaria: você é muito inteligente cara! Imaginei a Hermione dizendo o que você escreveu! hahaha... Continue acompanhando, tem mais coisas mirabolantes da cabeça desta pessoa aqui saindo!_

_Grazi-chan: que bom que você gostou, espero que este também te agrade!_

_Gabi: vou continuar escrevendo sim! Fico doida com fic que começa e não termina! Mesmo que eu demore a escrever, coisa que eu não quero de jeito nenhum, mas esta fic vai até o final. E pretendo que ela seja uma long fic, então tem muita água para rolar neste chão, e nestas bochechas! Ó dó! :(_

_Beijos lindonas!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Olá pessoal!_

_Aqui está mais um capítulo de Belos Enganos. Espero que vocês gostem!_

_Em itálico: flashback_

_Os personagens, em sua grande maioria, não são meus. J K Rowling é a criadora deles, eu criei esta história, sem nenhum fim lucrativo. A fic é slash, relação entre homens. Não curte, não leia._

_Respostas para reviews no final do capítulo._

**Capítulo 3 - Corrida conta o tempo**

Aquela noite havia sido longa. Foi extremamente difícil para Draco dormir naquela cela. Não que fosse desconfortável, o que obviamente era verdade, mas porque ela fazia com que antigas memórias, já a tanto esquecidas, voltassem com força total. Estar ali preso, naquela mesma cela de oito anos atrás, fez com que ele pensasse em toda a sua vida neste período, e ele não pôde deixar de lembrar do tempo em que esteve preso.

_oOo_

_A guerra havia acabado. O mundo mágico começava a voltar aos eixos, e seu ritmo tentava voltar ao normal. As pessoas choravam e enterravam seus mortos, enquanto os Aurores faziam de tudo para perseguir os Comensais fugitivos. O Ministério juntou todas as suas forças, e bruxos espalhados pelo mundo foram à caça dos criminosos. Os que eram capturados eram enviados ao Ministério da Magia, e eram presos na Ala de Segurança Máxima, para aguardar seus julgamentos, para só então serem enviados a Askaban._

_A família Malfoy também estava entre os fugitivos, mas Draco não aguentava viver daquela forma. Sempre pelas sombras, andava como um qualquer, normalmente em cidades trouxas mais afastadas. Quando sabiam que algum bruxo estava chegando, logo iam para outra cidade, pois não podiam correr o risco de serem vistos. Mas então Lucius foi traído, quem diria, pela própria esposa. Narcissa não queria mais fugir, pois queria tentar algo melhor para o filho. Pensou que, se rendendo, talvez seriam perdoados, ou teriam sua pena encurtada. _

_Ledo engano. Pelo menos para um deles._

_Draco, Lucius e Narcissa foram pegos em uma cidade do interior da Inglaterra, cerca de um mês após o final da guerra, e foram enviados ao Ministério, Lucius na cela um, Narcissa na cela dois, Draco na cela três._

_"Quanta humilhação, um Malfoy preso!" pensava o loiro, assim como seu pai, que além de se sentir ultrajado, estava extremamente decepcionado com a esposa. Grande parte do tempo que ficaram os três presos, Draco escutava a mãe a chamar pelo esposo, esperançosa de que ele entendesse seus motivos, e um dia pudesse a perdoar. Passaram-se semanas até que ela recebeu a chance de se explicar. Mas Lucius não conseguia perdoá-la, pois tinha o mesmo pensamento de seu filho, achando ser humilhante demais para ele estar preso. Mas, no final, Narcissa teve certa razão no que fez, pelo menos no que dizia respeito ao julgamento do filho._

_Lucius Malfoy foi condenado a trinta anos em Askaban, já Narcissa teve metade de sua pena reduzida. Tinha sido condenada a dezoito anos, mas como ajudou nas investigações, dando testemunhos importantes aos Aurores, conseguiu que sua pena fosse reduzida a nove anos, sem se esquecer do que a motivou a fazer o que fez. Parte do acordo para que ela testemunhasse era que seu filho fosse julgado justamente, e que não fosse julgado como um adulto, apesar de já ter completado a maioridade. Narcissa pediu que o filho fosse julgado levando em conta o fato de ter sido criado pelo pai para o fim ao qual ele acabou chegando, pois Draco cresceu sendo motivado pelo pai a fazer tudo o que fez. Lucius era o espelho de Draco, o filho queria ver o pai nele mesmo, queria que o pai se visse nele. Queria seguir seus passos, ser como ele. E se ser como o pai seria ser um preconceituoso, tendo ódio de trouxas, preconceito sobre amantes de trouxas, nascidos trouxas e abortos, tratando os outros como meros fantoches de suas vontades, então assim ele o seria. Se ser como o pai seria seguir os seus passos sendo fiel ao Lord das Trevas, recebendo a marca negra e tornando-se Comensal da Morte, com orgulho ele seria._

_E foi essa, de certa forma, a ruína de Draco. Pois foi quando ele se viu naquela vida, de maldades, de morte, de dor, de humilhação, de fuga, de vergonha, de tristeza, de pavor, ele soube. Ele não era como seu pai. Ele não era mal, não tinha como se tornar um deles, já que ele não era capaz de matar. Dumbledore tinha razão quando disse que Draco tinha bondade em sua alma, que dentro dele não haveria a capacidade de ser fiel inteiramente ao Lord. Ele não conseguiria fazer com que os outros sofressem daquela forma. Mas ele já tinha a marca negra em seu braço, e então ele soube que não haveria mais volta. Ou ele seguia as ordens do Lord, ou ele mataria sua família, e depois a ele. Deveria ser forte, e ficar ao lado de sua mãe, tentar pelo menos por ela, pois sabia que um poderia proteger o outro. E ele, sabendo disso, não a culpou quando ela entrou em contato com o Ministério enquanto seu pai dormia, informando a localização daquele galpão frio, onde eles se escondiam há uma semana, dormindo no chão, enrolados em suas capas, Draco abraçado na mãe, e Lucius a abraçando, tentando se aquecer com o contato dos seus corpos. E foi assim que os Aurores os acharam. _

_Mas Lucius não desistiu sem lutar. Mas não demorou a ser vencido, pois foi o único a lutar. Narcissa e Draco não moveram suas varinhas, e foram logo imobilizados, sem nenhuma resistência. Isso também contou pontos positivos em seus julgamentos._

_Seus julgamentos demoraram a acontecer, por meses ele se viu preso naquela cela. Narcissa sempre tentando lhe passar força, pois eles não se viam, mas uniam as mãos que colocavam para fora das grades das celas. Ele nunca mais viu o pai desde que foram presos, mas Narcissa implorou para se despedir do filho, quando foi retirada de sua cela. Draco viu sua mãe pela última vez naquele momento. Só tiveram tempo para uma troca cúmplice de olhares e um beijo da mãe em sua testa. Com olhos marejados, ela se foi._

_Como Narcissa havia colaborado, seus julgamentos foram os primeiros. Lucius foi o primeiro, perdoando sua esposa horas antes de ir para Askaban. Narcissa foi julgada no dia seguinte, e no outro dia chegou a vez de Draco. Ele não sabia o que esperar, tentava imaginar quem estaria acompanhando seu julgamento. Tentava imaginar o que seria perguntado, por quais crimes seria julgado, e certamente condenado. Não haveria clemência, não haveria compaixão, assim ele pensava._

_E foi com grande choque que ele viu que a sala do seu julgamento estava lotada. Curiosos, aurores, jornalistas, alguns colegas de Hogwarts, e ele. Sim, o testa rachada tinha a cara de pau de ir ao seu julgamento, para ver sua ruína. Faria chacota do loiro, assim que ele fosse mandado para Askaban. Então um nó em sua garganta teimou em se soltar. "Eu nem vivi minha vida direito ainda, por Merlin, e serei preso! Julgado, condenado, e enviado a uma cela minuscula, em uma prisão envolta por centenas de dementadores, para mofar por décadas. Será meu fim, nem consegui terminar a escola. Parabéns Draco Malfoy, seu fracassado". Não conseguiu não torturar a si mesmo com aqueles pensamentos._

_Fulminou o testa rachada com os olhos, se pudesse matar com um olhar, o porco espinho tinha caído duro no chão. Potter, ao contrário, não o olhava com raiva. "Que expressão era aquela? Pena?" Isso só fez com que Draco tivesse ainda mais raiva do moreno, e de sua situação. Com as mãos presas em frente ao corpo, algemadas por um feitiço, Draco foi direcionado por dois guardas a sentar em uma cadeira, no centro daquela sala, onde seria então julgado, todas as atenções voltadas para ele. Naquele momento pensou o contrário de toda a vida, não queria a atenção de ninguém. Então o Ministro da Magia iniciou o julgamento. _

_- Draco Lucius Malfoy. Hoje você será julgado pelos crimes de união ao Lord das Trevas, formação de quadrilha por se juntar aos Comensais da Morte, ajuda aos Comensais na primeira invasão à Hogwarts, tentativa de homicídio a Alvo Dumbledore, e cumplicidade em diversos crimes praticados dentro da Mansão Malfoy. Como você se declara?_

_- Culpado, Sr. Ministro. - ele estava sério. O Ministro não gostou nada do que ouviu, achou que Malfoy tentaria alguma jogada, como seu pai tentou._

_- E você não vai falar nada para se defender, Malfoy? - só o que o Ministro conseguiu foi ver uma cara de escárnio._

_- Fará diferença? Minha cela em Askaban já deve estar prontinha, me esperando. Acabe logo com isso, diga quantos anos eu peguei e me livre desta tarde maçante, com tanta gente desagradável. - e olhou para Harry, e então notou que Hermione e Rony estavam com ele. "O trio ridículo, claro! Como não estariam juntos?". Hermione olhava séria para ele, o analizando. Rony tinha um sorriso satisfeito, demonstrava para quem quisesse ver que estava muito feliz em ver o loiro naquela situação. Viu Hermione e Rony de mãos dadas. "Casal perfeito, a sangue ruim e o amante de trouxas. Nasceram um para o outro. Eca"_

_O Ministro então começou a chamar testemunhas de acusação, e então Draco notou o quanto aquele julgamento era injusto. Ele não teve direito a defesa, não teve direito a testemunhas ao seu favor. Mas afinal, quem testemunharia a favor de um Comensal? Estava ficando louco, só podia. E então ele teve certeza de sua insanidade quando o julgamento chegou ao final, e aconteceu algo que ele não esperava. O Ministro levantou-se e preparou-se para dar o veredicto._

_- Draco Malfoy, após sua declaração, e após ouvirmos todas as testemunhas, os membros do Winzegamot definiram que não há como não julgá-lo culpado de todas as acusações. Mas antes de lhe dizer qual será sua pena, há alguém neste local que tenha algo a dizer sobre Draco Malfoy? Algo que o condene ou o inocente?_

_- Eu tenho! Tenho algo que o inocenta! - e então o choque foi geral. As pessoas começaram a falar alto, alguns xingando, outros protestando, outros gritando "Louco, ele está louco!" e olhando para o dono daquelas palavras. Harry Potter. Hermione dizia para Harry desistir e Draco notou que era Rony a chamar Harry de louco._

_Draco estava em choque. Ficou com os olhos arregalados, o medo espantado neles. Qual era a ideia maluca deste testa rachada, afinal? O susto sendo substituido por raiva. "Claro, ele quer se aparecer, que dúvida! O herói do Mundo Mágico será o herói dos menos favorecidos! Ah, tenha dó!". Quando ele viu, Harry estava ao lado dele._

_- Que ideia maluca é essa, testa rachada? Enlouqueceu? _

_- Cala a boca, Malfoy. - ambos sussurravam. Olhavam-se com raiva, e dúvida. Draco não sabia o que esperar, Harry não sabia se daria certo. - Agradeça depois que estiver livre, sua doninha azeda. Ou melhor, tome um banho antes, depois agradeça. Você está fedendo._

_- Eu deveria socar a sua cara agora mesmo._

_- Claro, e assinar sua sentença de cinquenta anos em Askaban com a mesma mão, otário. Agora cale a boca e me deixe te tirar daqui._

_Draco notou que a pouca paciência do Ministro já estava acabando, então forçou a si mesmo a não chutar a canela do moreno, e encolheu-se na cadeira, resignado, não sem antes bufar, irritado._

_- Senhor Ministro, Draco Malfoy não deve ser julgado como único responsável por seus atos. Ele foi extremamente influenciado durante toda a sua vida a ser como o pai, seguiu somente o exemplo deste. Quis ser um bom filho. Quis que o pai tivesse orgulho dele. - o loiro não conseguia acreditar estar ouvindo tudo aquilo. O imbecil do Potter não era tão burro, afinal. - E é justamente por isso que ele é inocente. _

_- Mas sr. Potter, isso só demonstra que o filho puxou ao pai, os dois com a mesma má índole._

_- Pois eu acho justamente o contrário. Malfoy cresceu recebendo toda a carga de valores de Lucius, então não há nada de errado em ele ser como é. Mas eu vi um Malfoy que ninguém viu. Durante o sexto ano, eu vi um Malfoy chorando, desesperado com o destino que ele não teve chance de escolher. Claro que ele ficou irado por eu ter visto na época, e mais irado vai ficar agora, por eu ter contado a vocês. - virou-se para o loiro e viu sua indignação. Sussurrou um pedido de desculpas e continuou. - Eu também vi quando ele encontrou Dumbledore, e não conseguiu mata-lo. Malfoy não tem a maldade do seu pai em seu coração, pois ele não é capaz de matar. E lembro-me também durante o sétimo ano, quando eu, Hermione e Rony fomos capturados e levados à Mansão Malfoy, Draco foi chamado para tentar me reconhecer, pois Hermione havia desfigurado minha face. Ele poderia ter me entregado, e eu vi em seus olhos que ele sabia. - olhou para o loiro, com claro agradecimento em seu semblante. - Mas ele disse a todos que tinha certeza que não era eu aquele em frente a ele._

_Um silêncio pairava no ar. Todos prestando atenção, o Ministro com um semblante indecifrável._

_- Bom, sr Potter, até agora, entendi sua posição, o que me faz pensar em abrandar a pena. Diminuir alguns anos de Askaban, talvez._

_Draco ficou horrorizado, iria para Askaban. O desespero começou a tomar-lhe. Então sentiu a mão de Harry em seu ombro, dando-lhe força._

_- Sr Ministro, não acho justo enviar Malfoy para Askaban. E digo o porquê. Assim como eu mesmo, Draco Malfoy é jovem, começou agora a sua maioridade. Estamos todos nós ainda amadurecendo, formando nosso caráter. Se o senhor mandar Draco Malfoy para Askaban hoje, o pequeno pedacinho de bondade, que eu sei que ele tem dentro dele, vai se perder, se transformar em revolta, em dor. Askaban não vai regenera-lo._

_- E o que você propõe?_

_- Eu sugiro que o senhor arrume para ele um tutor. Alguém para lhe passar novas noções de valor. E lhe dê como pena serviços comunitários, e deixe ele voltar para Hogwarts. Quando ele se formar, o senhor marca um novo julgamento, e ele será avaliado. Se mesmo após este ano passar, o senhor achar que ele não mudou, então prenda-o pelo tempo que quiser._

_O Ministro pensou bem naquela proposta, tentando achar algum truque naquilo tudo. Mas ele sabia que os dois eram inimigos na escola, o que foi mais estranho para ele entender._

_- Sr Potter, me explique uma coisa. Vocês sempre foram inimigos na escola, sempre se odiaram. Por que agora o defende?_

_- Eu não gosto de injustiças. E prender Malfoy será injusto com ele. Ele tem o direito a uma segunda chance._

_As pessoas cochichavam entre si, observando aquela situação. O Ministro estava com uma expressão séria, pensativa. Pensou no que ouviu, e lembrou do acordo com Narcissa, "ele é só uma criança", dizia ela. Alguns minutos se passaram, até que ele resolveu falar._

_- Sr Potter, já tomei uma decisão. Sou obrigado a admitir que sua ideia me soou tentadora. E também ponderei sobre a sua justificativa para tal ação. Sendo assim, aceitarei a sua proposta._

_Draco estava espantado. Não seria preso! Poderia terminar os estudos! Teria uma chance de mudar! Ter uma nova vida! Harry sorria. Estava contente por ter conseguido. Sabia que devia ao loiro, pois se ele o tivesse entregado quando estava na mansão, hoje tudo seria diferente. Já as pessoas que acompanhavam o julgamento estavam tendo reações diversas: umas indignadas, outras surpresas, algumas poucas até concordando. Hermione pensativa, Rony indignado._

_Mas nenhum deles esperava pelo que viria a seguir._

_- Harry James Potter, eu o nomeio tutor de Draco Lucius Malfoy. - Harry ficou em choque. Draco balançava a cabeça, negando veementemente. Preferia ser preso._

_- Mas ministro, eu sou jovem! Como posso ser tutor de alguém da minha idade? Além do mais, Malfoy me detesta, vai ser um desastre!_

_Draco concordava plenamente. Iam acabar se matando, se fossem forçados a passar uma hora juntos, imagina um ano! Mas a decisão já estava tomada._

_- Draco Lucius Malfoy, eu o setencio a um ano de serviços comunitários acompanhados, enquanto estiver na escola. Você terá que cumprir serviços comunitários de segunda a sábado, enquanto não estiver em aula, duas horas por dia. Suas tarefas serão determinadas pelo seu tutor, que deverá também ensinar a você tudo o qual ele achar necessário para sua recuperação. Harry Potter, você como tutor de Draco Malfoy, me enviará relatórios semanais, relatando sobre as aulas, os serviços comunitários e seus ensinamentos a ele, dando seu parecer. Ao menor sinal de piora, esta pena será suspensa e Draco Malfoy será preso. O sr Malfoy ficará em uma de nossas celas de segurança mínima até o início das aulas, onde você, sr Potter, poderá visita-lo para iniciar seus ensinamentos, se for de seu interesse. Após sua formatura, Draco Malfoy será chamado a se apresentar, e após avaliação final, será libertado, ou preso. Este julgamento está encerrado._

_Os dois ficaram espantados, em total choque, petrificados. Se olhavam incrédulos, e ficariam assim por horas, se Draco não tivesse sido arrastado pelos guardas de volta para sua cela, para ser transferido horas depois. Mas não esqueceu a expressão de desespero do moreno, tão horrorizada quanto a dele._

_oOo_

Draco pensou tanto naqueles momentos, que quando notou, já era manhã, e os guardas tinham vindo busca-lo para encontrar Hermione.

oOo

Harry também passou a noite em claro. Sua noite mais difícil que a do loiro. Assim que ele e Hermione saíram da área de Segurança Máxima e entraram no elevador, Hermione o abraçou, e então ele deixou que toda a dor saísse. Ele estava devastado. Draco definitivamente não o aceitaria de volta, e o que aconteceu entre os dois minutos antes foi demais para ele.

Hermione o consolou como pôde, nos poucos minutos que tiveram entre o elevador e a sala dos aurores.

- Harry, seja forte. Draco precisa que você faça sua parte, mesmo que ele não tenha dito isso a você. Tente arranjar uma forma de inocenta-lo.

- Sim Mione, é o que farei. Eu devo isso a ele. Devo isso a todos esses anos que passamos juntos. Têm que haver alguma forma de tirar esse loiro teimoso dessa enrascada.

Chegando à sala de investigação foi direto à frente e chamou a atenção de todos.

- Malfoy é irredutível. Continua dizendo que estava no pub trouxa. Mas temos um trunfo, afinal, já que ele nos disse o nome do pub onde disse estar. Proponho que façamos uma pesquisa sobre as pessoas que trabalham lá, para que descubramos se há algum bruxo, parente de bruxo ou aborto trabalhando no local, para que assim tenhamos alguém para interrogar.

Harry sabia do tratado de confidencialidade que envolvia os governos dos dois mundos, trouxa e bruxo. Sabia que não poderiam interrogar ou chamar um trouxa como testemunha, se este não tivesse conhecimento sobre bruxos, já que fugiria do acordo. E ele sabendo que era mais seguro para os dois saírem em locais onde não teriam como ser reconhecidos, ele já havia feito esta pesquisa antes mesmo deles terem ido, o que fazia com que já soubesse que ninguém pudesse testemunhar por eles. Mas ele precisava ganhar tempo para pensar em outra forma de inocentar Draco, e colocar todos os aurores para fazer esta pesquisa lhe daria quase uma hora de vantagem.

Com exceção de Adalast, que achou uma enorme perda de tempo acreditar que Draco realmente esteve em um pub naquele horário, todos os aurores começaram a pesquisa. Após cerca de meia hora, nenhum obteve sucesso em localizar qualquer tipo de parentesco entre os funcionários do local e bruxos. Mas Harry já sabia disso, e enquanto fingia que também pesquisava, tinha tido uma ideia e resolveu tentar arriscar. Em um pergaminho, escreveu "Confie em mim" e entregou para Rony, que o olhou de canto de olho mas manteve-se calado.

- Bom, amigos. Nossas pesquisas mostram que não temos funcionários do local que possam testemunhar. Mas sei que alguns ambientes trouxas têm sistemas de segurança, como câmeras de monitoramento, por exemplo. Sendo assim, sugiro ir até o local verificar se há algum sistema de monitoramento para capturarmos as imagens e tentar confirmar ou desmentir a versão do Malfoy. - Harry ia continuar, mas foi cortado por Adalast.

- Ei Potter! Nós não temos que provar sua inocência! Afinal nós já temos a prova de sua culpa! Para que insistir nesta investigação, já temos dezenas de testemunhas de acusação. Estamos perdendo nosso tempo e nossa noite aqui.

- Pode ir embora se quiser Adalast, se é assim que prefere. Mas temos que tentar todas as possibilidades, não podemos deixar de averiguar a versão do acusado, você sabe bem disso. Inclusive eu iria selecionar você para ir até o local agora, mas vejo que sua falta de empenho vai prejudicar as investigações. - Adalast bufou, indignado, já que sua provocação voltou-se contra ele mesmo. - Ronald, eu e você iremos até o local verificar se há alguma forma de provarmos a versão do acusado.- Então uma ideia lhe veio à mente. Ficou alguns segundos em silencio, e então perguntou. - Falando nisso, alguém já testou a varinha do Malfoy?

- Ainda não Harry. - Rony entendeu o ponto onde Harry queria chegar. - Stevens, vá até a sala de objetos confiscados e traga a varinha de Malfoy para cá. Faremos o teste de detecção de magias efetuadas. Nós faremos o teste na varinha para verificarmos se há algum traço de magia negra lançada atualmente, e se não houver nada, iremos até o local averiguar a versão do acusado.

Stevens, auror recém formado e da equipe de Rony a algumas semanas, saiu praticamente correndo, feliz por poder mostrar serviço. Esperaram por minutos que pareceram horas, tamanha era a ansiedade de todos por ter, talvez, a confirmação daquele crime tão horrendo. Assim que chegou, Stevens já iniciou o processo de avaliação da varinha, e qual foi o espanto da grande maioria quando a varinha não demonstrou ter efetuado qualquer tipo de feitiço das trevas em anos. Logicamente, Adalast foi rápido em retrucar, quando Harry comentou sobre o resultado.

- Como podemos notar, a varinha de Malfoy não tem qualquer traço de magia negra. É um ponto a favor dele, talvez ele não seja tão mentiroso afinal.

- Ora Potter, não seja bobo. Ele pode ter usado outra varinha, e se livrado dela antes de chegar em casa. É algo que ele poderia ter feito tranquilamente.

- Adalast, você sabe que certas invocações só funcionam com uma ligação complexa entre a varinha e seu dono, e Avada Kedavra é uma Imperdoável extremamente complexa para ser invocada com qualquer varinha que um bruxo ache na rua.

- Mas ele deve ter planejado a morte de Apaloosa, o que faria com que ele comprasse a varinha a um tempo atrás e a utilizasse várias vezes, para que sua magia se adaptasse à nova varinha. - Adalast olhou para ele de forma vitoriosa, quase insana. Harry não se deixou levar.

- Ou algum bruxo quer incriminá-lo e usou polissuco para que todos pensassem que fosse ele. - Um brilho estranho passou pelos olhos de Adalast, mas não foi notado por Harry. Mas como ele já esperava, o outro bruxo deu a ele a chance de usar os argumentos a seu favor.

- Ronald, nós vamos até o local agora. Se a varinha de Malfoy não tem traços de magia negra, há uma chance de Malfoy estar falando a verdade. Hermione, peço que vá para casa, nós a informaremos sobre o andamento do caso assim que tivermos alguma mudança no andamento das investigações.

Então, sem esperar mais algum argumento da parte do restante dos aurores, o trio saiu da sala. Quando estavam fora do Ministério, Hermione estava pronta para ir com eles, mas Harry a interrompeu.

- É melhor você ir embora, Mione. Eu e Rony podemos nos virar bem daqui, e você precisa estar descansada para amanhã.

- Harry tem razão Mione, Draco vai precisar de você inteira amanhã, além do fato de eu não gostar da minha esposa andando por aí de madrugada. E nós não podemos levar você ao local de investigação, foge do regulamento.

Foi com cara de enfado que ela concordou. - Vocês tem razão meninos. Vou para casa preparar a minha carta de afastamento temporário do St. Mungus e a defesa de Draco. Mas mantenham-me informada.

Com um beijo na bochecha de Harry e um longo beijo apaixonado em Rony, Hermione aparatou para casa. Harry então segurou o braço de Rony e eles também aparataram, em um beco do outro lado da cidade, ao lado da entrada do pub onde ele esteve poucas horas antes, com um certo loiro.

oOo

Hermione não se deu o direito ao descanso. Era um enorme desafio, aquele que ela teria que enfrentar, afinal. A poucas horas atrás ela estava tranquila em sua casa, pensando no seu dia de trabalho no St. Mungus. Ela, uma medibruxa formada, com grande experiência na área de pesquisas, havia investido muito de seu tempo e dedicação em formas de aliar a medicina bruxa e trouxa em prol de medicamentos para diversas doenças. Com muita luta, ela finalmente havia conseguido descobrir a cura de algumas doenças e medicamentos para outras, ajudando muitas pessoas neste processo.

A seis meses o Ministério da Magia e o Hospital haviam a gratificado pelo seu grande valor, e ela foi homenageada em uma cerimônia no Ministério, além de terem criado um novo departamento, onde ela era a médica chefe. O Departamento de Pesquisas de Cura Mágica ia muito bem, com apoio dos outros departamentos, de pessoas que faziam doações para eles, e total disponibilidade do ministério em ceder ou conseguir o que fosse necessário para a criação de novas curas.

Por conta de seu trabalho em St. Mungus Hermione tinha um dia extremamente corrido e estressante. A coordenação de um departamento tão sério e essencial era muito desgastante. Muitas vezes a castanha chegava em casa totalmente impossibilitada de fazer nada mais além de tomar um bom banho e cair no sofá (ou na cama, o que ela visse primeiro).

Mas Rony era um bom marido, e seus três anos de casamento iam muito bem, obrigado. Nestes dias de exaustão, Rony a ajudava, fazendo o jantar e uma boa massagem. E era nessa massagem que ela pensava agora, tão tensa que estava com a situação de seus amigos.

Draco faria muita falta a ela no Departamento. Seu setor tinha contato direto com a equipe de Poções do Ministério, e Draco era um dos mais requisitados, tendo em vista seu talento. Draco revolucionou o Departamento de Poções, no dia que efetuou uma melhoria em uma poção que protegia quem a tomasse de ataque de fadas mordentes. Neste dia Draco recebeu uma bonificação e uma sala para que fizesse testes em melhorias de poções.

Desde então o loiro havia criado e melhorado diversas poções. Sua Veritasserum, por exemplo, deixa a pessoa completamente consciente, mudando somente a cor de seus olhos, mostrando então que a poção fez efeito. Outra de dias melhorias foi na poção mata lobo, conseguindo anular a transformação de quem a tomasse. Criou também diversas poções de proteção a magia negra, utilizadas pelos aurores do Ministério.

Tendo sua própria sala e laboratório, diariamente recebia novas encomendas de poções. Ele continuou suas pesquisas e a cada dia uma nova criação era catalogada. E era aí que entrava a sua parte no Departamento da castanha, já que Draco recebia encomendas de melhorias de medicamentos, e pesquisas para criação de novas poções de cura.

Mas Hermione tinha que ficar seus esforços em outra situação, naquele momento tão grave. Como faria a defesa de Draco, com uma história fraca e sem testemunhas? Ela então enfeitiçou uma pena e começou a citar em voz alta o que achava necessário para se basear no caso.

- Vamos lá, tópicos para citar: Draco tem direito a defesa, tem anos de Ministério, deve ser valorizado pelo seu tempo de trabalho à causa da paz. Ele confirma que não matou Apaloosa, e sua varinha não tem qualquer sinal de imperdoável. Esses são os pontos positivos. Negativos: ele não tem testemunhas. Ele estava em um local público trouxa, ou seja, péssimo álibi. Não podemos pedir uso de Veritasserum, pois envolveria Harry no processo, e não podemos contar com essa hipótese.

Então ela respirou fundo. Seria uma longa noite, ela teria muito trabalho pela frente.

oOo

Harry e Rony chegaram ao pub e ficaram parados, cada um com seus pensamentos. Os dois pensavam em Draco, mas cada um com seus próprios motivos: Rony maquinava planos para tentar inocentar o loiro, já Harry lembrava daquela tarde, na troca de olhares, as mãos dadas, os carinhos discretos, os sorrisos sinceros, breves momentos felizes que passaram lá dentro.

Rony notou que Harry estava aéreo, então tocou de leve no braço dele, perguntando o que fariam agora.

- Bom, vamos aparatar lá dentro e verificar se há algum sistema de câmeras. Assim teremos imagens do Draco no local.

Se aproximaram da entrada do restaurante e avaliaram qual seria o melhor lugar para aparatar. Após escolher um ponto em frente ao balcão, aparataram.

Quando estavam dentro do pub confirmaram o que estavam desconfiando: não havia nenhuma câmera no local. Neste momento, Rony suspirou aliviado, e Harry não entendeu qual era a do amigo. Já exasperado como estava, virou-se para Rony e olhou para ele com olhos de lince.

- Não entendi a alegria Rony, me explica para eu ficar feliz, pois eu estou precisando. - Ron estranhou o comentário, ficou pensativo por um momento e então achou melhor responder.

- Quando entramos eu imaginei o quanto seria prejudicial para você se realmente tivessem câmeras aqui. - colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo e continuou se explicando. - Harry, pense bem, teríamos um problema aqui: se eles tivessem imagens, você também estaria nelas. E então todos saberiam que você estava com o Malfoy, e aí você ia se encrencar! - desta vez foi Harry quem suspirou, resignado.

- Tem razão Rony. Eu acabaria com problemas por estar acobertando o Draco. Poderia ser suspenso...

- Ou demitido.

- É verdade. Quando foi que você ficou esperto assim ein? -então os dois deram uma risada leve. - A convivência com a Mione te faz muito bem! - Ron fez uma careta e respondeu.

- E a sua com o Draco te faz muito mal, parece ele falando, cara! - o sorriso de Harry vacilou e Rony notou que tinha dado mancada. O velho Rony de sempre, afinal.

- Desculpe... - Rony disse, se sentindo culpado pelo mal estar do amigo. Mas Harry lhe abriu um sorriso triste e deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem Rony, sem problemas! Mas vamos ao que interessa. Nossa visita não deu em nada até agora, vamos ter que pensar em outra forma de inocentar o Draco.

Então Harry começou a procurar alguma sala que fosse usada para a administração do local, pensando em localizar algum arquivo onde pudesse voltar a pesquisar sobre as pessoas que trabalhavam no local, talvez tivessem deixado algum nome escapar, e assim poderiam ter alguma esperança. Explicou seu plano a Ron, e então os dois começaram a busca. Depois de um certo tempo Harry achou o arquivo de funcionários e chamou Ron para que procurassem juntos.

Mas após quase duas horas conferindo e reconferindo pasta por pasta, desistiram. Não havia nenhum indício de nenhum bruxo ter trabalhado no dia, e nenhum trouxa também serviria, já que nenhum deles tinham nenhum vínculo com o mundo mágico. Cansados de procurar, sentaram-se em uma das mesas do pub e se olharam, frustrados. Ron foi o primeiro a falar.

- Harry, não há nem ao menos um feitiço que possamos usar que detecte Malfoy?

- Não, Rony. Draco não usou magia, sem isso não temos como detectar sua presença no local.

Harry estava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, e massageava as têmporas, sua dor de cabeça, que estava melhorando, voltou com força total. Eles então chegaram à conclusão que não haveria nada que pudessem fazer naquele local, então aparataram para o Ministério.

oOo

Harry e Rony chegaram na sala onde os aurores estavam reunidos e foi com pesar que Harry admitiu que a investigação não teve resultado. Adalast esboçou um leve sorriso torto, quase imperceptível. Mas Harry e Adalast tinham uma rixa tão grande que qualquer reação de um era percebida pelo outro.

Harry tem um enorme senso de justiça, e foi colocando ele em primeiro lugar que resolveu avaliar Adalast. Mas ao contrário do que pensou a início, o outro realmente não tinha nada de bom, nada que pudesse fazer com que Harry tivesse um mínimo de simpatia pelo colega de trabalho. Os dois nunca conseguiram ter uma convivência, desde o primeiro dia. E então, quando os dois concorreram à vaga de chefia e Harry foi promovido, Adalast deixou claro para quem quisesse ver que ele tinha rancor e inveja do moreno, sempre tentando diminui-lo e desmoraliza-lo no departamento.

No começo ele conseguiu alguns aliados, mas como suas artimanhas eram baseadas em mentiras, os mesmos aliados se transformaram em adversários, e acabaram contando a Harry o que ele vinha fazendo. Então o moreno teve que admitir que Adalast não tinha nada de bom a oferecer para ele, e os dois teriam que viver nessa briga, Adalast o atacando, e ele se defendendo e revidando.

Mas Harry tinha que ser justo, e concordar que o outro era um excelente auror, pois os casos assumidos por Adalast eram sempre difíceis, e sempre solucionados. Inteligente, perspicaz, esforçado e com uma pitada de sorte. Pena que era um ser insuportável.

Harry ignorou o brilho de triunfo nos olhos de Adalast e seguiu com o protocolo, relatando o ocorrido na investigação do local.

Mas a noite foi passando devagar, sem mais nenhum progresso. A única chance de Draco se concentrando em sua varinha e a total falta de rastro de magia negra vinculada a ela. Quase as quatro da madrugada, desistiu e dispensou a todos, indo com Rony à casa dele e Hermione relatar as últimas informações à castanha.

_oOo_

_Ohhhh! Mais um capítulo! _

_Tem sido muito bom para mim escrever esta história. É tão bom fazer algo e receber o reconhecimento! Fico muito contente quando chegam reviews, faz com que a vontade de escrever cresça cada vez mais._

_Agradeço também a todos que leram, mas não deixaram reviews. A fic tem tido um bom fluxo de leitura, mesmo que um fluxo baixo de reviews. Não sejam tímidos, queridos leitores! A mamãe aqui gosta de receber feedback, mesmo que sejam críticas, pois são sempre construtivas, mesmo as destrutivas, se levadas pelo lado da mudança de paradigmas, de opinião._

_Sobre a história, vocês devem ter notado neste capítulo que teve um pouco de explicação sobre algumas brechas da história. A partir deste capítulo vocês verão esses flashs de memória, dando uma visão de como a história chegou até o momento do início desta fic. Serão lembranças que estarão conectadas a acontecimentos atuais da história. Mas se ficar de alguma forma confuso, me avisem, que eu posso mudar a forma de colocar estas lembranças. Em oneshots, talvez._

_Mas vamos às respostas das reviews!_

_Rose: Que bom que você gostou! O relacionamento deles? Ai, eu vou ser um pouco má, e judiar deles um pouco... hehehe... Maldade né? Mas eles vão se acertar logo, eles se amam muito esses cabeças duras! Nestes flashbacks vai dar para você ver como eles começaram, o que rolou, os pegas... :D _

_FlaviaFv: Viu só flor, que tonto esse Harry? Mas eu pegava fácil, mesmo tonto! Mas ele vai se redimir, aguarde cenas dos próximos capítulos! \o/_

_AnaLidia30: Poxa, obrigada! Chamar minha fic de excelente? Me achei muuuito aqui! É muito bom ler isso, obrigada! E eu quis começar a fic já colocando o povo para correr, começar no suspense. Eles vão passar por muitas coisas juntos, e eu pretendo fazer a fic sempre neste ritmo, acontecimentos novos e emoções fortes! Haja coração! Hehehe... E celular novo é isso mesmo, até pegar o jeito, já viu né? O.o sei bem como é, escrevo e posto os capítulos pelo meu!_

_Deixem reviews seus lindos, a tia Mari agradece!_

_E para dar o gostinho do próximo..._

- Potter, o que você pensa que está fazendo? - Harry riu em resposta.

- Adivinha, salvando sua vida, Malfoy! Como você vai me recompensar?


End file.
